Just another Creepypasta fanfic
by BLAHBLAH3044
Summary: Just another Creepypasta fanfic with me the Creepypasta gang some of you and (DONT JUDGE) a theme song oh and a family (You gotta guess till it comes out)
1. Chapter 1 (truly)

This is just a shout out this story hasn`t even begun to be written. SO I really need some of YOU to review because some lucky reviewers will join me and the Creepypasta gang on adventures. I will treat this like a TV show (DON`T JUDGE -_-) and add a theme song so comment what song YOU want I will ask YOU for suggestions so YOUneed to review I also need YOU to post an adventure for the third chapter. Hope YOU enjoy! :) -BLAHBLAH3044

P.S.:TOUCH JEFF YOU WILL DIE! -BLAHBLAH3044

PSS:Some Creepypastas included are Jeff the killer 3, Eyeless Jack, Hoody, Masky, Ben and more :) -BLAHBLAH3044


	2. Chapter 2 (Introuductions)

Author Note at bottom :) BB34

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOT THE SONG OR THE CHARECTERS ONLY THE CHARECTER DYLAN! :) -BLAHBLAH3044 {TOUCH JEFF YOU DIE} - [Temperary theme song different every chap]

And now for years a tall tall and slender man in a suit has been after you in constant pursuit but thats not him out side its just a tree your main concern at the moment my friend is me look i`ve cut my mouth so I can allways smile and i`ve done my eyelids so I can allways see i`ve tracked you down my friend and you are mind to reap theres nothing left for you. now go to sleep. {1} - Dylan`s POV

I got up and looked at my little atic room that my dad made me share with my sister and my brother. I got up and walked down stairs. Luckily dad wasn`t up yet so I grabbed breakfast for me and my siblings.I ran back up just in time. I gave my brother the banana my sister the ceral and I ate a granola bar. I got them ready and had enough time for myself and we darted out the house and onto the bus. Then I seen it the freakishly tall man who I had seen before only this time he was closer maybe a mile from the bus stop. I nearly screamed. He had no face. "Don`t be afraid child." it said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them...he was gone.

THIS IS A TIME SKIP AND A LINE BREAK :)

After I got done with my homework I went outside of course my chores were done. Then I seen a disturbing sight. A teenager maybe about sixteen was in the woods behind my house. The creepy part is. He had no eyelids and had a smile carved into his face. "Scream and I`ll make you got to F", he didn`t get to finish cause the tall man apeard. ,"reakin sleep."He finished. The tall man nodded and diseapered."Who are you?"I asked bravley. He smiled bigger wincing a little bit at the pain. "Jeff. Jeff The Killer. But you can Jeff." He replied. "Well come on we gotta run but don`t freak you`ll be back." He said. I ouldn`t respond cause he grabbed my hand and took off running. I floundered a bit but goy used to it after a minute or so of it. Then we got where I guessed we were going I stared. It was a huge mansion. "Comw on." Jeff said climbing the stairs. I followed and he banged on the door. "Open the god damn door Masky!" He shouted. "Hello Jeff, hello mortal." A dude about my height said coming to he door wearing a mask. Jeff dragged me in the door. "Who do you wanna meet first the gang or the weird pets we got?" He asked. "I`ll go for the pets." I said. He nodded and drug me outside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA line break

"I`ll start you with... Rake then his owner and you gotta run or you`ll be late." Jeff said. "Ok we can do the people cause I gotta feeling I`m coming back." I retorted. "Good choice." He said. He drug me back in and whistled. A whole line of guys lined up. "Blue mask is E.J or Eyeless Jack", he said pointing to a dude eating a...liver? "Dude who should be in a straight jacket with the wierd nose is L.J or Laughing Jack", He said pointing to the next guy. "Dudes who looks like they belong in Zelda cause they do are BEN and The Dark Link," He said pointing to the next to. "Three wierd guys are Boss' proxies,Ticci Toby or just Toby or T.T,Masky,and Hoody," he said waving his hand offer the three."And I`ll intertuce you to Boss Slenderman,His big bro Spledor man,His other bro Trenderman,and Enderman,"He said pointing to four tall dudes.,"And thats Jane and Sally." He said pointing to two girls now you better run I`ll meet you tomorrow same place same time." Jeff said ushering me out. "Hey wait!" I called but he shut the door. Then I found someting. A just any his knife.

Hey guess what THIS IS A LINEBREAK!

Jeff`s POV

I introduce her to everyone important but she had to leave Slender would`ve killed me if she got hurt again. The whole reason I gave her my knife to save my ass not her`s. I would`ve made her go to sleeep if my life wasn`t on the line once this whole first week and a half is over I can be me. "J-J-Jeff?" Hoddy stuttered. "What Hoody?" I asked. "I-I c-c-can watch h-h-her tomorrow." He said. "Hood as much as I`d love that your boss has a bet that I can`t be nice and not say F-U-C-Kfor a week and a half." I retorted. "Oh ok." Hoody replied walking away. I grabbed the Friskeyscat food from the drawer for Grinny and grabbed a can of Alpo for Smile. I grabbed what Slender always fed Rake and grabbed what E.J always fed BOB. Red Mist walked in. "Hell no you better not touch those knives." I said. He sighed and walked out. I grabbed the bowls in my mouth and walked outside. I laid the bowls down and called "Smile, Grinny, BOB, Rake get your asses up here and eat or GO TO SLEEP!" They came running. I poured there food in the bowls and watched them scarf it down. I picked up my two numskulls and through them in my room Smile of course went to my camera to take some pictures to email. "Hell no you ain`t murderin everybody in the world!" I said picking it up before he got to it. "Come on Jeff" He pleaded. I shook my head and locked it up in my secret place. Grinny had morthed from her demon cat form to a normal cat. I looked at Smile. He morthed into a husky and climbed on my bed. "Good dog." I said. I grabbed some boxers and some old pants I sleep in now because they got to worn out. I ran down the hall to the shower. I knocked on the door. Nobody was in there. I walked in and locked the door. Climbed in the shower and turned the hot water on. I got the blood outta my hair and off my skin.

HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY THIS IS A LINE BREAK

When I climbed in bed I grabbed the spare knife I carried incase my other one goes missing. I laid down and put my mask that I slept in on and went to sleep.

THE END (FOR NOW)

So hope you liked it and review so yeah and I do not own the song it is by youtuber Steven Long.


End file.
